invader Zim and a weird adventure
by pixiebear
Summary: new people and Zim goes into something he might regret
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
I don't own Invader Zim and the other characters. I will tell you at the end of my short beginning. Probably this story shall go into volumes of fan fiction stories. So here I go.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Invader Zim walks into the classroom.  
  
Ms. Bitters without even looking at him states, "Zim you are late."  
  
Zim with a look that says he doesn't care replies. "I'm sorry but I have had to do some important business."  
  
Ms. Bitters who didn't see his expression but wants to get back to telling them how their lives are going to be a waste to society says, "Well, all right. But don't be late again or you'll go to the office."  
  
Gir walks into the classroom wearing his costume. Ms. Bitters still does not notice and everyone else doesn't notice either. Except for Dib and Zim.  
  
Dib with a look that says he will finally get Zim but not now says out loud, "Doesn't anyone notice this green dog?" (Zim gives Dib an evil look).  
  
Ms. Bitters who is now getting more pissed states back to Dib, "Quiet Dib or I'll send you to the Crazy House."  
  
A student from somewhere complains and is saying out loud, "Ms. Bitters, can you really send him to the Crazy House? I bet you can't."  
  
Ms. Bitter's (With an angry look on her face) replies, "Yes, I can but do you want to send Dib or someone else?" Everyone in the classroom points to Dib, giving his or her answer to the teacher.  
  
Ms. Bitters with still a pissed look on her face but finally relieved that the day is almost over says, "Well, all right. But you can't send anyone else to the Crazy House. This is your last one!"  
  
Dib screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Men with happy face jump suits dragged off Dib. Zim somehow gets out of the classroom with Gir going back to his lair.  
  
Gir screaming, "Wahooooooooo!!!!!!" (and jumping Zim's inventions)  
  
Zim replies to Gir, "Stop that right now."  
  
Gir turning into his obeying form and says is famous line, "Yes master, I obey."  
  
Then Gir runs off and gets a slushy.  
  
Purple who is angry states, "Zim, what are you doing? You are supposed to be invading this planet, and be done with it by now."  
  
Zim who did not see the angry face says coolly with no expression, "I am sorry. But this pitiful human Dib has somehow figured out a way to stop me." (Trying not to tell more of his problems)  
  
**** Well after when Zim finished telling the Irken leaders what he wanted them to know. He signed off and turned off his computer. Next he went back into his kitchen finding that Gir had someone with him. Zim stopped moving and waited.  
  
Zim (breaking the silence), "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
Stranger replies, "I came here to make a deal with you. If you except you shall have destroyed this world, but you'll have to make a deal with me and no tricks."  
  
Zim acting like a smart-ass questions, "What will happen if I don't except?"  
  
Stranger replies but does not seemed annoyed yet, "You shall have every human on this planet after you. Just knowing your true identity."  
  
Zim shocked about he has to put up with this human filth but afraid for his life says, "If you put it that way. I shall except I have one or two questions to ask you."  
  
Stranger not caring replies, "Go ahead, shoot."  
  
Zim who is now even more frustrated says, "What is your name?"  
  
Stranger replies once again, "My name is Ann."  
Zim who is amazed that the person is female and not the opposite sex since it is usually a male that try's to get him says, "Well that explains why you have an attitude and show off type of pride, which lets you think that you shall have your way and succeed. So why are you doing this?"  
  
Ann who is somewhat offended but will not show says, "I shall explain that later on tonight. Dib is escaping the Crazy House and is trying to come here."  
  
Zim finally curious to know is she human or not but will not proceed asks, "How do you know all this?"  
  
Ann who will basically not reveal all her secrets replies, "Dib is part of my plan. So right now we need to go to a safe place so that I can tell you my plan."  
  
Zim now testing her limits asks" Well, lets go to another planet. I think the one you call Mars."  
  
Ann who now thinks that Zim is now an idiot says, "I can't go there or I'll suffocate. Instead lets go to my house instead. Since Dib doesn't know where it is."  
  
Zim says, "Can I just say if this doesn't go right, you are going down with me if this fails." Ann who doesn't really care replies, "Fine."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Well this is just fun, but when I say I have to leave say good-bye.  
  
You say bite me.  
  
Me: Good-bye.  
  
Imaginary people: Bite Me!?!  
  
Me: Good-bye.  
  
Imaginary people: Bite Me!?!?!  
  
Me: Good-bye.  
  
Imaginary people: Bite Me!?!?!?!?!  
  
I giggle at myself.  
  
Please R. & R. 


	2. 2

Chapter Two  
  
I don't own I. Z. But I do own the characters Ann and Crystal. Invader Zim Rocks, and in no way I am going to mess up this show. Just R. & R.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ann and Zim are now at Ann's kitchen deciding what they should do to Dib if they get their hands on him.  
  
Ann suggesting, "How about we just do a few experiments on him. Then we just send him to your Tallest."  
  
Zim enjoying this says," That can just work, but what kind of experiments......."  
  
They heard a click from the door.  
  
Ann not really caring says, "We're in here Crystal."  
  
Crystal who is curious replies, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ann who is seeing her curiosity as a problem but does nothing says, "Just discussion what our idea of destroying something. Do you want to help? Oh yeah this is Zim, Zim this is Crystal."  
  
Crystal seeing the other person said, "Yeah okay. Sure it beats working at the Factory."  
  
Zim who does not want to get in between this conversation but has to says, "Why, is the human helping out?"  
  
Ann answer him, "Well I wanted her to help since she is good at using a doubled ended Scythe, and she can protect you at all times."  
  
Zim who is a little confused but amazed said, "I am still finding more things about you each time."  
  
Ann who now has a smirk on replies, "I still have more tricks up my sleeve."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Still I am wondering what to write next.  
  
Mmmm. Coke.  
  
Sorry just falling asleep with all this typing to do. Just R. & R. 


	3. 3

Chapter Three  
  
I have nothing to say except R. & R.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Dib who is pissed says to himself, "Oh that alien. How could he do that? Thanks to a mysterious person (who I didn't get a name), helped me escape. Now I just have to stop Zim." Currently Zim is still hiding at Ann, Crystal, and two other people's house doing something.  
  
Mysterious person says like a whisper in the wind, "You got your wish."  
  
Dib who becomes scared but has a little courage says, "Who's there? What do you want?"  
  
Mysterious person replies, "What I want is to help you."  
  
Dib curious but afraid says, "Why?"  
  
Mysterious person replies once again, "Oh I always want to help people out, since I have the talent to."  
  
Dib who is relieved that he was not a psycho killer but will ask for a name asks, "Now what's your name?"  
  
Mysterious person who is used to these says, "What is in the name? But I shall tell you, it is Ann."  
  
Dib shocked says, "You're a girl! Why do you want to help me for the second time by using the question why?"  
  
Ann who can't stand Males anymore says, "Just so that I can earn a way of life here, and since this is my job. Also so that I can finally finish on something I have been working on."  
  
Dib not sure anymore asks, "Are you an alien?"  
  
Ann now not caring about his dumb ass questions says, "No, but I have to get something of mine, and I want those people who took it to pay."  
  
Dib who is mad that his question is not answered says, "So what is your idea of helping me?"  
  
Ann with an evil grin says, "You'll see." Back at Ann, Crystal, and two other people's house, Zim and Crystal were busy.  
  
Crystal acting all naughty says, "Mmmm, oh Zim, that was sweet of you; giving me that can of Poop."  
  
Zim being like the 'man', "Just saying that you can tell me where Ann is."  
  
Crystal saying innocently replies, "Oh, I can't."  
  
Zim curios ask, "Why not?"  
  
Crystal replied, "Because I promised her that I wouldn't tell you what she is currently doing."  
  
Zim somehow thinks that he will get his way says, "So, I give you whatever you want if you tell me."  
  
Crystal is not going to let him get his way says, "Never because I don't want to tell you, but you can give me a KISS."  
  
Zim shocked and afraid for his life says, "What! Are you trying to kill me with a human way of life?"  
  
Crystal feeling insulted replies, "You don't know what a kiss is, do you?"  
  
Zim embarrassed but will tell the truth says, "No."  
  
Crystal with kind of a purr reply, "Then I'll have to show you."  
  
Now back to Ann and Dib. Which are now in his bedroom.  
  
Ann asks, "You think that they'll believe our act?"  
  
Dib replies with a smirk, "It might just work."  
  
****  
  
I want to describe the characters to you.  
  
Ann- Long red hair, hazel eyes that can't or won't show feelings, acts like an teenager or if you want to be exact Twenty years old. A normal person who knows how to hack into computers, can fight, and is five feet eight inches tall. Even she has a black cat with yellow eyes called midnight.  
  
Crystal- Short black hair, gray-blue eyes, acts like an teenager, Twenty- five years old, who acts like an alien at times, and is five feet nine inches tall. She has a bluish-green cat called and Mega Pee-Pee.  
  
Kri- someone who only came out of her room just to go to work, the bathroom, or to get something to eat. She has long blue hair, green eyes, acts like an teenager, twenty-one years old, who can be a hard worker when she wants, Can do whatever she wants when she puts her mind to it, and she is five feet six inches tall. She also has a Golden retriever with the name of Jasmine.  
  
Sliver- Long purple hair, brown eyes, acts like an teenager, can be lazy at times, builds weapons and other items. She is twenty-two years old, and finally she has a black gryphon that is called Fluffy.  
  
With all of them are all gothic at night, and some times during the day, and it depends on each person.  
  
Hey I just want you to imagine that Dib is Ann's age, Zim is about Crystal's age, Purple is Sliver's age, and Red is Kri's age. Sorry about interrupting you and I don't own the I. Z. characters.  
  
Now back to the story.  
  
*** Back at Dib's house Ann and him made out an act to use on Zim, but Ann will have to make another act on Dib with Zim's help too.  
  
Ann now wondering about Zim and Crystal says, "I have to go now, but I will be back."  
  
Dib curious of the sudden need to leave asks, "Why are you going?"  
  
Ann answers with a confidence by saying, "I want to see and check my friend is doing on her.(thinking of what to say, but something instead popped out of her mouth) DATE."  
  
Dib replies, "Oh, okay. Something girls do that I don't want to discuss right now. Okay I'll see you later."  
  
Ann getting pissed asks, "Do you have something against girls?"  
  
Dib curious what will happen if he says yes but willing to get into a fight said, "I might, why do you ask?"  
  
Ann challenging dib by saying, "Cuz. I will probably have to teach you a lesson if you are making fun."  
  
Dib with a look of winning this fight replies, "All right, bring it on!?!"  
  
Ann play fought with Dib until they both gotten tired, and stopped. But Dib took it a step further and kissed Ann passionately on the lips.  
  
Ann shocked but wanting to kiss once again says, " I really have to leave now."  
  
Dib now sad since she was not kidding about leaving replies, "All right, but will you still come back?"  
  
Ann replies with the smile on her face, "Yeah, of course I'll come back."  
  
After that Ann went back to the S. A. C. K. (which was the name of the place where Ann, Crystal, Sliver, and Kri live) and opened the door finding Zim and Crystal having sex in the Living Room. Ann left the room and headed to her bedroom.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I have to go and think of what perfectly good idea to write in this story. You people want to know something. After I finish this story I am going to write a series of stories with one of my friends. It is going to be so much fun with someone who has a sick mind just like mine. Just remember to R. & R. when you like. 


	4. 4

Chapter Four Okay you all know this fabulous drill that some person one day had said it. I don't own the I. Z. characters. Except For Ann, Cheezy, Crystal, Sliver, Kri, Midnight, Jasmine, Fluffy, and Mega Pee-Pee the second. Remember to R. and R. after when you read and tell me what you think.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ann is in her room mumbling just loud enough for her own self to hear.  
  
Ann saying to herself, "Why does she always have to do this? For all my life, for all times, she has to be a pain in the ass. Great, guess who is stuck in my room again? Oh hi fluffy. Come on I go feed you since you look starve."  
  
Maybe thought Ann I can get my vehicle ready and go ahead and get my beloved family member back.  
  
***** Cheezy is the one that was taken away from her, and the reason why to get to Zim's Tallest. They are the ones that took it away. Cheezy- a normal person, and a teenager. Who has long, huge ears that goes down to his or hers waist. I can't really remember what is she or he because she or he never tells me if she or he is a male or female. Cheezy's ears are blue with purple polka dots. Cheezy personality is that it really depends on Cheezy. One day Cheezy can be a pop star or another day Yoda. There are others I will describe when I finish this story and write another with my friend. Now lets go back to reading the Main Story I have been writing for the audience that I believe is there.  
  
***** Ann started to leave, but had one more thing to do.  
  
Back in the Living Room, Zim and Crystal both took a breather.  
  
Zim shocked by human customs says, "Well that was new."  
  
Crystal curious asks a random question, "Do other people like you know about this and do it with protection?"  
  
Zim replies, "No, but we do have another way. A person like me and another person like me go into a room, and."  
  
Crystal interrupts, "That is the same thing but you can do it whenever and wherever you want."  
  
Zim replies, "Oh."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Now lets do something else like the author stop writing. I just want to tell you whoever is reading this story that I want to thank you all and I will do that in chapter eight. Got to go now and finish whatever my mom told me to do. So see you all later. Wait!! I forgot to say R. & R. Now you can go onto the next chapter. 


	5. 5

Chapter Five If you have been reading this story now the boring drill and I hope you remember because I am not going to write it. Now lets party. People just R. & R. me too because I think that if I don't get an review from you I won't know what you want me to also put in this story or other stories. Now lets go on with the show.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ann thinking to herself, 'I have to do this. I'll just tell Dib, this is not going to work at all. Oh shit somebody save us all.'  
  
Ann went to Dib's house and told him that the plan was off. Dib didn't like what Ann had said. He really loved their plan, and the fact he had fun with a friend for once in a lifetime, instead of being alone and doing things by himself.  
  
**** Now you know that sometimes, if a person wants to go out into space they always get there by a stolen vehicle or their own ride.  
  
***** Now Ann is in her Cruiser, and is getting near the ship that is holding her dear little sibling Cheezy.  
  
Finally had gotten into the space ship and found that no one was there. Ann had heard some giggling and hid behind a bar of some sort of mettle. Ann saw the figure coming closer until she saw two naked some things running around.  
  
Ann thinking once again, "I think I recognize one of them. That's Cheezy and an alien chasing each other. Oh no, not that. Please stop, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Great I am going to never forget this image. I think I am going to be sick."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I am going to be sick. You don't want to imagine what I have imagine with that scene that I had written. Please R. & R. If you asked me what happened in detail I will tell you. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6

So all of u knows the basics guidelines to life here in this city of hell, which people like to write stories and let them be heard. So instead of repeating most of these rules I just skip them and get to the good stuff. R & R.

' What am I going to do. I think now this whole idea is screwed. Probably I should go back to Dib and confess everything. But that would be no more fun would it now.' Said Ann to herself with a smirk on her face.

Slowly but surely sometime later Ann crept out of here hiding place and set out to find her sister/brother and get the hell out of here with her/him with her. Ann followed the giggles and soon enough found her sister in the bed already having sex with whom that invader was.

'Great more images to destroy from my mind. Once we get back home. Maybe Dib could help me …' Ann was interrupted by a very loud moan 'must stop them before something else happens.'

" Cheezy stop what your doing. Grab some clothes and come towards me. If you resist what I command you to do then I will be forced to revel something about you," Ann yelled.

"But I want to be free and have lots of Irken sex."

Ann with a sweat drop replies," Ummm I refuse to let that happen so you better do what I say or I will never let you go out in public."

"Oh… alright you win this time, but can we go out for ice cream after when we leave this place."

"Yes we can, and we will even put sprinkles on it this time"

"YAY!" Cheezy jumps around and then quickly puts clothes back on. " Well my Irken lover I must leave you for now, but I will be back next week."

With all that Ann and Cheezy left to go back to the Earth and get that ice cream with sprinkles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I am so so sorry that I have not been writing for over a year, but I guess I was not into writing this anymore. But I swear that I will finish it before the summer comes.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

Okay ready for another chapter so that I can get this story back into business. Right…thinking of the plan that I had once thought of, but somehow lost it in this very weird mind of mine. Well if you have any suggestions please email me and I would gladly add it to the story somehow. R&R

……………………………………………………………………………………………

On the way to the ice cream place Ann accidentally bumped into Dib. "Oh I am sorry…Hi Dib I can explain why I left…"

"Oh you can explain it I bet, but I don't want to hear it. We had a plan and you just went and left. I thought that we could actually be partners, but it turns out that you will just go behind my back."

" I think that you are being too harsh. I was going to come back and finish the plan. If you just let me explain then you would understand things better and not accusing me."

'I know that I don't want to listen, but I might regret it one day if I don't. I just want things to be just normal, but if it had been normal then we would have never met,' thought Dib in just a 3 seconds flat. "I am just going to have to say no to the whole listening part, but maybe later on tonight when I have cooled down. Is that okay with you Ann?"

Ann smiling and feeling much better replied, "Yes I would like that very much. Does that mean we are at least still friends?"

" Yes it means that we are still friends," Dib then quickly gave Ann a hug and went home so that he could at least clear his mind until Ann gave him answers.

Ann turns around and gets a weird look from Cheezy that is asking what just happened and who was that guy? "Just don't ask any questions since you already know that I will not answer them. Lets just go get that ice cream." With that they went into the shop and ate the ice cream with sprinkles.

Back at the S.A.C.K. (way back I named that to be the house of Ann, Crystal, Sliver, and Kri.) Crystal and Zim finish with their naughty doings and were now hanging out on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh Zim I am so glad that we met or else I would be lonely," Crystal commented.

"Shhh this is the best part of the movie," replied Zim.

"You only care about the movie and now about me. I thought that if I went out with you then you would always listen to everything that I have to say, and also pay attention to me all the time."

"I never said that I would do that you human. I just had sex with you one time and now you think that we are going out. I think that this society has messed up on their customs. Well I am out of here." The Zim leaves the S.A.C.K leaving a very depressed Crystal on the couch watching the ending of the movie.

Out of nowhere comes Kri, "So I guess the Irken is taking to our plan quite well."

Crystal replies," yes he is, but I am afraid that each of us is getting attach to someone and that is not a good thing. In the end we all will end up heart broken and never want to love again…. What's the next step of the plan?"

"Well I think that we have to get the Zim and the human Dib to be at each others throat more. Have you noticed that Ann has not been around lately? I think that she is up to something or that she after that weird sibling of hers. Maybe we should call her or something."

"Yes we should, but then when have we ever really done that. I guess we should get sliver to call her. SLIVER GET OUT HER! You can always have your lover later, but right now we need you."

Grumbling noises come out of Sliver's room. " You know you could have woken me up more nicely. I was sleeping very well, and you ruined it," whined Sliver.

"Too bad since we want you to call Ann and see what she is up," said Crystal.

Sliver gives a really angry look at both Crystal and Kri. With an angry sigh, " You called me out here so that I could make a phone call for you. How about not." Then she went back into her room and snuggled with her Irken.

Kri, with an idiotic reply, " This means that we are on our own now. So do you want to call her or will it be me?"

"Oh just shut up and lets not call her. She will be home when she gets home."

"Wanna watch another movie?"

"Yes please"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

All right I have another chapter done and I know that this will not make up for all the time I have missed with writing this story. I am working as best as I can so that I can please you guys.

Please read and review.


End file.
